First Class Sisters
by SammyJeanCena
Summary: Eve Xavier and Candice Lehnsherr lives are anything but normal. Their brothers will one day be two of the most powerful mutants in the world, but for now they're just Charles and Erik. XMFC Verse. Contains Spoilers of the movie. Well some...
1. Eve Meets Candice

**1944**

Eve Xavier was walking around London with her father. The two rounded a corner when they saw her. A little girl the same age as Eve was sitting on the ground looking scared and alone. Eve pulled away from her father and walked over to the girl.

"Excuse me? Are you alright?" Eve asked softly. The girl didn't say anything. It was like she didn't understand. So Eve sat down beside her and took her hand. She looked at the girl again, _Can you hear me?_

The young girls eyes widened, she nodded, _Yes, how are you…_

_I'm a telepath. A mutant as it were. My name is Eve Xavier. You are?_

_Candice. Candice Lensherr. I thought I was alone._

_What do you mean?_ Eve cocked her head to the side.

Candice held out a small metal coin. She lifted it up and spun it into a metal ball before placing it gently in Eve's hand.

Eve grinned, _Extraordinary. I thought that my brother and I were the only mutants. Do you speak English?_

_Yes, I was just frightened. I speak a little English and mostly German. My brother speaks more English than I do, but…he's gone…_

_Where is he? At war?_

_No._ Candice shook her head, _He's in the prison camps. Momma had sent me to London to be with my grandmother. Momma, papa and my brother were supposed to come too, but they got captured by the Nazi's. I don't know if I'll ever see them again._

Eve's face fell. She wrapped her arms around Candice, _I think I can get your brother back for you, Candice._

_How?_

_My father. He's very persuasive._ Eve smiled. She looked up at her father, "I have a request."

"Yes?" Brian Xavier smiled and walked over to the two girls.

"We need to go on a rescue mission."

"Rescue eh? Who are we rescuing, love?" Brian sat down beside his daughter still smiling.

"Candice's brother."

"Then we'll do that, but first let's get home and get Miss Candice in warm clothes."

"Fantastic idea, father." Eve smiled. She looked to Candice and took her hand, _You are coming with us._


	2. Waiting for Word

**1946**

Eve and Candice were sitting in the kitchen with Eve's brother, Charles, and their new "sister" Raven. Eve had been waiting for a phone call from her father all day. She was starting to get worried.

"Calm your mind, Eve." Charles said quietly, not looking up from his tea.

"My mind is calm. My stomach is not." Eve pursed her lips and wrapped her arms around herself. Brian had promised he would call when he left with Candice's brother, and Eve's father never broke a promise.

"Father will call in time, dear one." Charles smiled and patted her arm gently.

Eve nodded and walked out of the room. Candice stood and followed her. The two were hardly separate since they met almost two years ago.

_Are you alright?_ Candice projected to Eve.

Eve shook her head, _No. Something's wrong. Father would have called by now. Something must have gone wrong in retrieving your brother._

"I hope you are wrong." Candice said out loud, a tad annoyed and worried. Eve has realized that Candice sounds a lot like her own brother, Charles. Eve is such a pessimist, but she really can't help it.

"I'm sorry, Candice. I'm probably wrong. I normally am." Eve smiled small trying to take away the worry from her best friend's face.

Candice nodded, "I'm going to go back and sit with Raven and Charles."

Eve sighed and walked into the living room where her mother and her father's partner, Kurt Marko, were.

Her mother smiled small before turning back to her book she was reading. Eve sat down on the couch and stared at the phone like she could actually make it ring.

"Eve, you know that it won't ring if you're watching it." Kurt chuckled and smiled at the young girl.

"Of course, it will. It will ring when it wants to whether I am watching it or not, Mr. Marko."

"Eve, why don't you go up to your room and change. You'll hear the phone if your father calls." Sharon, Eve's mother, looked up from her book.

"But momma…"

"Now, young lady."

Eve sighed and left the living room. She heard her brother's soft voice in her mind, _Don't worry too much, love. You'll start projecting then what will we do about our secret?_

_I know, brother. I will calm myself. I'm just worried about father._

_He'll call Eve. I know he will._

Eve continued to her room. She changed out of her pajamas, fixed her hair and pulled on her play clothes before walking back downstairs to her family. Just as she walked into the living room the phone rang.

Eve bounded over to the phone and answered, "Xavier residence."

"I have a call from a Mr. Erik Lensherr for a Miss Eve Xavier."

"I-I am E-eve." Eve said shakily. It wasn't from her father. This was a very bad sign.

"Shall I connect you?"

"Yes, please do." The line went quiet for a moment before she heard soft breathing on the other end. Eve took a deep breath, "H-hello?"

"Is this Eve?" A young man's voice asked. He had a German accent. Eve knew it had to be Candice's brother, Erik."

"Yes, this is Eve. I assume you are Erik."

"Yes. Your father told me to call you. I'm sorry, but I don't know how to say this."

Eve shut her eyes. He didn't need to say another thing. She could hear it in his voice. Her father was dead. He died rescuing Candice's brother. Eve wiped her eyes, "My father won't be coming home will he?"

"Es tut mir leid." He whispered in German.

"You don't have to say you're sorry, Erik." Eve sighed softly, "My father went in to save you, and it sounds like he accomplished that."

"Yes, he got me out. He put me on a train to London, and I made it, but…"

Eve heard remorse in his voice, "Erik, please. My father lived a good life. He was an amazing man."

"I'm sorry that I was the one to tell you."

"Don't worry about it. Es ist in ordnung."

"Where did you learn German? That sounded impeccable." Erik's tone was surprised.

Eve smiled small, "Your sister, Candice. Would you like to speak with her? She misses you something awful."

"Yes, please. I would love to speak with Candice."

"Just one moment." Eve sat the phone down and ran into the kitchen, "Candice, your brother is on the phone."

Candice, Charles and Raven followed Eve back into the living room. Candice picked up the phone, "Erik? Sie sind lebendig?"

Eve looked to her brother with a fallen expression. Her eyes screamed pain that her heart was trying to hide. Charles wrapped her in his arms, _Oh, Eve._

_Father is dead, Charlie. What are we going to do?_

_We'll think of something, love. Don't you worry._

Eve and Charles heard Candice sob. They looked towards the brunette. Eve pulled away from Charles and walked over to her best friend, "Candice…"

"W-will you talk to my brother? I-I just c-cannot."

Eve nodded and took the phone, "Erik, are you still there?"

"Yes. I just told her what happened to our mother."

"Oh no…" Eve whispered, "Erik, I'm so sorry."

"I am, too." Erik murmured.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Find something in London for me."

"I'll give you the number of my uncle. He'll let you stay with him. Just tell him what happened and who gave you the number." Eve offered.

"Thank you, Eve. Will you tell my sister that I love her?"

"Of course, I will."

"Thank you."

"Danke schon."

"Candice has taught you very well, Eve." Erik smiled small.

"Thank you, Erik."

Eve and Erik talked for a few moments more, exchanging the phone number and address of her uncle, before they hung up. Eve sat down on the couch and looked down at her feet, "Mother."

Sharon had been listening. She was just waiting for her daughter to say it aloud, "Daughter?"

"Father is dead." Eve whispered. She quickly wiped at her eyes then pushed off the couch and walked over to Candice. She wrapped her arms around her best friend and hugged her tight. Both had been dealt a heavy blow, and the fight hadn't even begun.

* * *

><p><strong>:TRANSLATIONS: (If you need them)<strong>

**Es tut mir leid - I'm sorry**  
><strong>Es ist in Ordnung - It's alright<br>Sie sind lebendig - You are alive  
>Danke schon - You're welcome<strong>


	3. We'll Meet Again

**1951**

Eve stood at the train station with her brother and "sisters". Candice, Charles and Raven were leaving to London. Eve smiled sadly and hugged Charles, "Good luck at Oxford, Charlie. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too, dear one." Charles pulled back just a little and pressed his forehead against his sister's, "I love you, Eve."

"I love you, too, Charles." Eve leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "Take care of our girls."

"You know I will, sweetheart." Charles' eyes twinkled with unshed tears.

"Don't cry, big brother." Eve wiped the tears away, "We'll meet again."

"I know we will, sweetheart." Charles smiled softly.

Eve pulled away from her brother and hugged her two "sisters". Candice and Raven squeezed the young woman tight. Raven pressed a kiss to Eve's cheek and whispered goodbye. Candice and Eve hugged once more. Neither one wanted to let the other go. For seven years they'd been stuck to each other.

_Ich liebe dich, Eve._ Candice's sad voice whispered in her mind.

_I love you, too, Candi. You'll be okay. We'll see each other again and everything is going to be fine. I promise._ Eve smiled.

Candice smiled sadly, "I'm going to miss you so much, Eve."

"We can talk everyday. Just because the three of you are going off to London and I was accepted to a university in Texas doesn't mean we still can't talk."

"You're right." Candice laughed before her chuckles turned into soft sobs.

Eve hugged her again, "Candi…"

"We've never been far apart. You've always been right there when I needed you, and what happened with your stepfather…" Candice sniffled and wiped her eyes, "You've saved my life more times than I can repay you."

"You don't have to repay me for anything, Candice. You're like my sister."

Candice and Eve finally pulled apart after a few more tears and many more hugs. Eve kissed her brother's cheek once more before they boarded the train.

_I love you, big brother. Be careful._ Eve told Charles before they got out of range.

_I love you, too._ Charles' voice faded softly out of Eve's mind, and she was alone for the first time in her seventeen years.


	4. Unexpected

**January 1962**

Eve had been working in a little cantina in Argentina for a couple of weekends, when she wasn't teaching poor children English, German, French, among other languages-her telepathy helped her to learn languages quickly so she had an easy time teaching others-so when a new customer walked in she wouldn't have really known, had she not been a telepath and the man just had something about him that screamed _'Doesn't Belong Here'_.

"Hola." Eve smiled to the new customer.

He smiled politely and nodded his head, "Hola."

Eve walked up behind the bar, "¿Cómo será?"

"Cerveza, la cerveza Alemana. Por favor."

"Aleman. No te ves aleman, señor" Eve smiled and handed him his beer.

"Que No Se ven argentinos, señorita." He smirked and winked.

"You're right. I'm not." Eve giggled. The man reached into his pocket to pull out some money, but Eve shook her head, "It's on the house."

"Dziekuje." The man whispered so only Eve could hear. He turned and started walking to a table.

_'Prosze bardzo.'_ Eve projected into his mind.

He stopped and looked at her. He wasn't sure how she did it, but he swore he heard her voice in his mind. He smiled, "Are you going to be busy tonight?"

"I get off at 6. Why are you asking, señor?" Eve asked, innocently looking at him from under her lashes.

"Would you like to eat dinner with me?" The man stepped back up to the bar.

She stared into his green eyes. They looked so familiar, so much like… "Karl, I'm taking the rest of the day off."

Karl shrugged. Eve untied her apron and started walking out of the cantina, "Coming, señor?"

The man drank the last of his beer down and followed Eve out of the cantina. When they'd walked a good ways down the road, she stopped and looked up into his eyes. She knew who they reminded her of now, "I know this is going to sound so crazy, but is your name Erik?"

"Yes. How did you know?" Erik asked slowly; his tone guarded.

"Your eyes are so much like your sister's. I've known Candice for eleven years. I'm Eve Xavier." Eve grinned relieved that he was Candice's brother.

"I remember you." Erik smiled, and it seemed foreign but genuine.

"I must say, Erik, you are quite the charmer." Eve's smile brightened even more.

Erik chuckled. They started to walk again. He looked down at the young woman, "How did you know Polish? And better yet how did you tell me that I was welcome without speaking?"

"I can answer both very easily." Eve looked up at Erik, "I am a linguist, and you had already turned around so you couldn't possibly have seen my lips move."

Erik wrapped an arm around Eve, "I feel the beginnings of a long friendship, mój drogi."

Eve's smile faded a bit. She looked down at the road. Erik rubbed her arm. She looked back up at him, "My brother calls me 'dear one' and my father did too. I miss them both."

"What happened to your brother?" Erik asked. He already knew what had happened to her father.

"He's over in London with my sister and Candice. He went there to go to Oxford and well the girls went with him."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I had already been accepted to a college in Texas. We haven't seen each other in eleven years now."

"I'm sorry."

"Es ist in ordnung."

Erik smiled, "You said that to me on the phone that night."

"I know." Eve stopped and stood in front of Erik, "Can you do something for me?"

"Of course?" Erik pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Make me feel something again." Eve whispered, "I feel like my emotions just flew out the window when my father died then again when the three most important people in my life left-"

"Eve, say no more. I've got you." Erik said softly, stepping forward and capturing her lips with his.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo será? - What will it be?<strong>  
><strong>Cerveza, la cerveza Alemana. Por favor. - Beer, German beer. Please.<strong>  
><strong>Aleman. No te ves aleman, señor - German. You don't look German, sir.<strong>  
><strong>Que No Se ven argentinos, señorita. - You don't look Argentinean, miss.<strong>  
><strong>Dziekuje. - Thank you.<strong>  
><strong>Prosze bardzo. - You're welcome<strong>  
><strong>mój drogi - dear one<strong>


	5. Good Things Don't Last

**May 1962**

Candice watched her boyfriend empty yet another drink in celebration of a lecture over mutation that he'd just returned from. She was really proud of Charles and all of his accomplishments.

Candice walked over to Charles and wrapped her arm around his waist, "Charles, love, why don't you sit down for a while?"

Charles grinned, "Candice, that is a groovy idea, and have I told you today how absolutely groovy you are?"

Candice giggled, "Not today, love. No."

"Candice Lensherr, you are groovy and beautiful, and I love you." Charles pulled Candice into his arms and placed fleeting kisses along her neck.

"I love you, too, Charles Xavier."

"Uh-uh…that's Professor Xavier, Candice." Raven smiled and kissed Charles' cheek, "Hello, Charles."

"Hello, sweetheart." Charles smiled and kissed his sister's cheek, "Any word from our Eve?"

"She's enjoying her time in Argentina, and she wishes she could be here with us. She misses us terribly, but she's not alone. She's met someone and they've been dating for four months now."

"And we miss her as well. Did she say anything about the man or what's she's been doing in Argentina?" Candice asked pulling the two over to a table and sitting down.

"She said that he was one of the most endearing men she has ever had the pleasure of knowing. When I asked about her work she said that the children were really eager to learn."

"I'm glad she's happy, but I can't believe it's been eleven years since we've seen her." Candice sighed.

"It will be another two more before she comes home." Charles rubbed Candice's arm, "At least she's happy."

"You're right, love." Candice smiled and took Charles' hand. He lifted their entwined hands and kissed hers softly. Candice's heart fluttered, "Oh, Charles…"

"Charles Xavier?" A brunette woman walked up to the table.

"Yes, may I help you?" Charles looked up and smiled.

"I'm Moira McTaggart, I was at your lecture today."

"Ah yes, my lecture on mutation. Did you enjoy it?"

"Actually I had a few questions, and I'd like to talk to you."

Candice and Raven narrowed their eyes at the brunette. Charles caught their thoughts and chuckled, "Of course, Miss McTaggart."

"Actually it's Agent."

Charles was taken aback. He furrowed his eyes and pressed two fingers to his temple. He saw a diamond woman, a red devil man and someone else who seemed very unsettling. Charles clicked his teeth, "Miss McTaggart, we will speak tomorrow after my hangover has subsided. I'm sure I will have one. Where should I meet you?"

"We'll send a car to pick you up." Moira said surprised.

Candice and Raven looked at each other again confused. Charles stood and took their hands, "That will be acceptable. Let's say around 10 o'clock then you will pick the three of us up at our residence?"

"Yes, that can be arranged."

"Then it shall be done. Thank you, Miss McTaggart. Excuse us." Charles nodded politely and pulled the girls behind him and out of the pub.

"What's going on, Charles?" Raven asked trying to keep up with him.

"There's going to be yet another world war, and this one will be started by mutants."

"What? Charles, what did you see in that woman's mind?" Candice asked stopping her boyfriend in his tracks.

"I saw three mutants making an agreement to start another world war, love." Charles pressed two fingers to his temple again and projected what he'd just seen into Candice and Raven's minds. The girls gasped, "Yes, now you see why I am so worried. Let's get home so we can be well rested for tomorrow."


	6. Not Ready to Say Goodbye

**May 1962-Two Weeks Later**

Eve was lying in her bed, her head on Erik's chest. The past four months had been wonderful. Erik had been wonderful, and it seemed like the were both happy, but the winds of change were coming. Eve wasn't ready for it.

Eve sighed and rolled over. She was never going to get to sleep with the thoughts that were running through Erik's head.

_'Time to leave. I've got to go. I've stayed too long. I've got to find Schmidt. I must. I can't drag her down with me.'_

Eve sat up and pulled Erik's shirt over her head. She walked into the living area of the small apartment and flopped down onto the couch. She didn't want him to leave. She would rather have him stay. He could find some way to get passed this want of revenge.

Eve heard Erik shuffle into the living room. He leaned his head against the door panel, "Eve, come to bed."

Eve shook her head, "I can't sleep. I have a bit of a headache."

Erik walked over to the couch and sat down beside her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her temple, "Is there anything I can do to help it?"

"It will pass." Eve sighed.

"Ma chère, what is wrong?"

"Are you happy here with me?"

"L'amour, where is this coming from?" Erik turned Eve towards him, "Have I not shown you how much I care for you?"

"You have, Erik, but…" Eve pulled away and walked over to the doorframe Erik had been leaning on. She laid her head against it and looked down at the ground, "I don't know what is wrong with me."

Erik got up and walked over to Eve. He turned her around, so she could look at him, "Eve, I told you four months ago that I've got you. Why are you doubting this?"

"I don't know, Erik. Perhaps I'm home sick. I just feel empty."

Erik leaned down and kissed her gently, "Should I prove to you again how much I care about you?"

Eve closed her eyes and listened to his thoughts for a brief moment.

_'I don't want anything to happen to her. I could leave in the morning, to protect her. She needs to be safe.'_

Eve opened her eyes and looked into his, "Love me, Erik."

Erik picked her up and took her back into the bedroom. In the morning he would leave, and she would buy a plane ticket home, heart broke and alone once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ma chère : My dear<br>****L'amour : Love**


	7. You're Not Alone

**May 1962-One Week Later**

Candice, Charles and Raven had been dealing with the CIA for three weeks. They had located Sebastian Shaw, also known as Schmidt, and were going after him. They were on a ship watching the Shaw yacht.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot help you." Charles shook his head.

"What do you mean you can't help? You can't see Shaw?" Moira asked walking up behind him.

"She had better back up before I-" Candice started before she was interrupted by Raven.

"Relax. Charles loves you; he doesn't even see her."

Candice shrugged. Charles winked at Candice before looking at Moira, "They have a telepath on that ship, and there's something about her mutation that enables me to see Shaw. I'm sorry."

Candice and Raven were watching the yacht. They saw someone run on board. He disappeared for a minute.

"That was strange." Candice whispered.

"Yes, it was." Raven nodded. Then Candice felt it. Someone was lifting the anchor of the yacht out of the water. Raven grabbed her arm and pointed, "Tell me that's not you."

"It's not! Charles! Look!" Candice yelled. He ran to the girls.

"My word. There's someone like you on that yacht, love." Charles squeezed Candice's shoulder.

She looked back at him before turning her attention to the yacht. The anchor ripped through it. Charles pulled Candice and Raven down as it exploded. Then they heard someone jump into the water. Candice could feel that whoever it was, was trying to stop a submarine, "Charles, there's a mutant in the water. He's going to kill himself if he doesn't let go of Shaw's sub."

Charles spotted him. He followed him with his eyes before peering into his mind. Charles ran to the other side of the ship and jumped in.

"CHARLES!" Raven and Candice screamed.

Charles swam over to where the man had gone under following the sub. He reached him and wrapped his arms around him, _'You need to let go. I know this is important to you, but you're going to drown. Please, Erik. Calm your mind.'_

Candice and Raven scanned the water for Charles. When they saw him surface with the man they let out a sigh of relief.

The man pushed at Charles, "Get off me! Who are you?"

"We're here!" Charles called out to the ship, "My name is Charles Xavier. Now calm your mind."

"That was you in my head. How did you do that?"

"You have your tricks. I have mine."

"I thought I was alone."

"You're not alone. Erik, you're not alone." Charles shook his head.

A few minutes later Charles and Erik were on the ship. Candice and Raven ran over to Charles and hugged him. Candice pulled back and punched him in the arm, "Don't you dare do that to me ever again. I thought I was going to lose you."

Charles laughed and kissed her, "I promise, sweet one. Never again."

Raven looked at Erik, "You could have died."

"I could have pulled it back." Erik growled.

"No, you couldn't have. I felt how fast that thing was going. You could have never brought it back to the surface. You would have killed yourself, dummkopf!" Candice snapped, "Do you not understand how to use your power to control metal correctly? Are you that dumm?"

Erik looked down. Charles pushed Candice back a bit, "Love, calm your mind."

"Charles, this idiota could have died."

Charles smiled small, "Candice, you do realize you're mixing German and Polish?"

"I do that when I'm angry. You're just lucky I didn't start speaking fully in Polish." Candice sighed, "I'm sorry."

Erik shook his head, "No, you're right. I was stupid."

Charles looked to the two girls, "Ladies this is Erik."

Raven looked at Candice, "Isn't your brother named-"

"Yes." Candice moved between Charles and Raven. She stepped up to Erik. He looked up at her, and she could see it. She saw her mother's eyes in his, "Oh my…bruder?"

"Candice." Erik trailed his fingers gently down her face, "Bist du es wirklich?" (Is it really you?)

"Yes. Yes, Erik. It's me." Candice smiled. Tears fell down her cheeks as she embraced him in a tight hug. Erik hugged her back. Candice laughed through the tears, "You are such an idiota, Erik."

"I know, I am." Erik laughed softly.

Charles wrapped an arm around Raven and kissed her cheek. She looked at him, "What did you see?"

"Apparently he knows our Eve intimately." Charles said softly.

"He was the boyfriend?"

Charles nodded, "He left her. If I wasn't such a nice guy, I would have let him drown."

"Ouch, Charles. That's mean."

* * *

><p><strong>Bist du es wirklich? - <strong>Is it really you?


	8. Desctructionist

**July 1962**

Charles and Erik had banded together. With the help of the CIA they were going to recruit mutants to bring down Shaw. So far they only had a few that said they would help them. A blonde boy named Alex Summers, who had the power to shoot lasers from his body. A redhead named Sean Cassidy, who can emit sonar from his high powered screams. A caramel skinned girl named Angel, who can fly and shoot flaming spit balls. A brunette nerdy boy named Hank, who's super smart and can hang upside down by his ape-feet. And an African American boy named Darwin because he can adapt to anything he's thrown. They all joined Charles and Erik with no question.

Charles and Erik went overseas on a mission and left Candice and Raven in charge of the young mutants. Candice and Raven had really gotten close to the younger mutants in the short month and a week they'd known them.

"Don't forget to call your sister. I love you, too. Bye, Charles." Candice smiled as she hung up the phone.

"How are the boys?" Raven asked looking up from the card game she'd started with the others.

"They're good. Erik is ready to break Moira's neck, but other than that they're fine."

"That's good to hear. Why were you telling Charles to call Eve?" Raven laid down her cards and walked over to Candice. She leaned against the wall.

"He missed her birthday last month, so I told him that he'd better call her."

Raven bit her lip, "That's terrible. At least we didn't forget. I can't wait to see her again."

"I can't either." Candice smiled.

Suddenly the lights went out. Candice and Raven screamed.

"What happened to the lights?" Alex asked looking around.

"Maybe the breaker popped." Hank suggested moving closer to the window so he could look outside. Darwin was right beside him.

"Look at that." Darwin pointed.

A red devil man appeared in the air. Everyone moved to the window to look. The devil man disappeared then reappeared with one of the CIA men. He dropped the man, and he landed with a crunch.

"Get away from the window, now." Candice said. They moved away from the window and ran towards the door only to come in contact with another man. He had a helmet on. Again they backed up.

The window broke and in stepped the red devil and a Spaniard.

"Hello, children." The man with the helmet on said, "I am Sebastian Shaw, and I've come to save you."

"Save us from what?" Candice asked raising her chin defiantly.

"Candice Lensherr, the sister of Erik, yes?"

Candice's eyes narrowed, "What do you know of my brother?"

"I know that I helped him to discover his power." Shaw chuckled, "All he had to do was watch your mother fall."

Candice gasped, "Y-you killed my mother…"

"Candice, stay calm." Raven whispered taking Candice's hand.

"Listen we can continue to talk here, or you can come with me and be on the winning side."

"Screw you, man." Alex snapped, "You just killed all those people. Who would want to join you?"

"You should. I plan on killing all who oppose me once this is over. So do you want to live or die?" Shaw held out a hand.

Angel stepped up and took his hand. She looked at the others, "I'm sorry."

"Angel…" Darwin looked at Alex then took Angel's hand. They walked out the broken window.

Darwin grabbed Angel and pulled her away from Shaw, "Now, Alex!"

Alex unleashed an energy blast from his body at Shaw, who grabbed it. Angel got away from Darwin, and Shaw grabbed him. Shaw forced the blast into Darwin's mouth. He smirked and walked over to his henchmen with Angel beside him.

Alex stared at Darwin as he tried to adapt to the energy. He couldn't, and he exploded from the energy that had been forced into him.

Sean wrapped his arms around Alex, "Alex…"

**CCEECCEECCEE**

Charles, Erik and Moira returned the next day. Charles and Erik ran to their sisters.

"Are you alright?" Charles asked Raven.

"No. They got Angel." Raven sniffled.

"And they killed Darwin." Candice sobbed into her brother's shoulder.

Erik rubbed Candice's back trying to calm her. Alex, Hank and Sean were sitting on a stone bench. He looked at the boys then back at Charles.

Charles looked at the boys, "Arrangements have been made for you all to go home."

"No." Sean shook his head.

"This isn't a discussion."

"We're not going home and Alex isn't going back to prison." Sean shook his head angrily.

"Charles, Darwin is dead and we can't even bury him." Raven whispered.

"You can avenge him." Erik stated.

Charles pulled away from Raven and walked a little ways away from the children, "Erik, a word please."

Erik walked over to Charles. Charles shook his head and spoke quietly so only Erik could hear, "They're just kids."

"No, they were kids. They just lost one of their friends, and they want to help us."

Charles glared at the ground for a minute before calming himself and turning around, "You know this means we'll have to train."

"We'll do it." Alex shrugged. Sean and Hank nodded. Raven and Candice smiled small.

"Alright. It seems my mind has been made up." Charles sighed.

"That's great, but we need somewhere to stay. We can't exactly stay here. We have nowhere else to go..." Hank said shrugging.

Charles smirked, "That's not exactly true, my friend."

Raven and Candice looked at him, "Home?"

Charles nodded, "Home."


	9. Home and Nightmares

**July 1962-Two Days Later**

The small group stood outside the Xavier Mansion. Charles furrowed his brows not quite happy to be back at the house after all these years.

"Really Charles, however did you survive in such hardship?" Erik asked sarcastically.

Candice looked at her big brother, "It really was a struggle. Believe me."

Erik cocked an eyebrow. They started walking to the house when something entered all of their minds. It wasn't from any of them.

"Charles, what is going on?" Erik turned to him confused.

Charles shook his head, "I don't know, but I've seen it before."

_She ran up the stairs, "Charles!"_

_"Eve! Raven and Candice are hiding in my room. He won't be able to find them." A young boy that looked a year older told her._

_"Go hide with them. Keep them safe."_

_"What about you?"_

_"I'll be fine. I can deal with Marko on my own."_

_"You're not strong enough. He'll hurt you." The boy grabbed her arm. "Come with me."_

_"No." She wrenched her arm away, "Go, Charlie. Now."_

_"Evie, please…"_

_"I'll be okay, Charlie. Go."_

_The boy nodded before running into a bedroom. She turned around and was face to face with what looked like a man, but he had the face of a demon. She screamed as he grabbed her arm and drug her down the hallway._

Charles had fallen to his knees. The memory, which is definitely what that was, had been a real life nightmare.

"Charles, I remember that night." Candice whispered getting down beside him.

"Help me up." Charles whispered.

Candice helped him up. He kissed her temple and thanked her before breaking off in a run to the house. The rest followed him.

When the doors opened another memory surged through everyone.

_"Eve? EVE?" A little boy walked out of a room. Two little girls, one blue and one brunette, were right behind him holding hands._

_"Charles, there she is." The blue little girl pointed._

_The boy ran over to her. Her clothes were shred, and she had blood on her stomach and arms. The boy wrapped his arms around her, "Where did he go?"_

_She looked up, a black ring dawned her right eye, "He's dead."_

_The boy looked down the steps. There the demon lay burning. "Evie…"_

_"I was so scared, Charlie. I only pushed him a little. He had a candle; it caught his clothes…I killed him." She sobbed._

_The boy wrapped his arms around the broken girl. The brunette and the blue girl walked over to the two and hugged them. What were they going to do now?_

Charles pushed through the memory and ran into the living room. He knew that's where she'd be. Picture frames were hovering all over the house.

The others walked in and looked around. Raven saw one of the four of them and a man. The way he had his fingers curled around Eve and Charles' shoulder creeped her out even then.

"Charles is in the living room, I'm sure." Raven said quietly.

They followed her to the living room where they saw Charles standing close to the couch watching a woman sleep. He was being so quiet not to wake her, but the dream already had.

_She watched as he walked out of her bedroom. His bags packed. He walked back in to take a look around. She sat up with the sheet wrapped around her, "I take it that this is goodbye, Erik."_

_He walked over to her and pressed their lips together. The kiss was chaste, but it left a lasting tingle on her lips, "I'm sorry, liebling. I want to keep you safe and I can't do that…"_

_She shook her head, "I understand. Es ist in ordnung."_

_"Again you say that to me." He laughed sadly bumping her forehead with his._

_"Thank you."_

_"For what?"_

_"Everything." She whispered. He kissed her again before leaving the room. She looked down. A dark shadow crept out of her closet. It sat down beside her on the bed and grabbed her arm. She whipped her head towards it and tensed, "Daddy Kurt…"_

_"You're mine again, girl." The shadow growled and lunged at her_

The woman on the couch screamed sending pictures flying into the wall and crashing down to the floor. She sat up trembling and drenched in sweat.

Charles wrapped his arms around her, "Eve. Eve, I'm here. Calm your mind, dear one."

Eve clung to Charles crying hard. Candice and Raven ran over to her. Candice brushed her fingers through Eve's hair while Raven rubbed her back both whispering quiet calming words.

Eve finally calmed down. She took a deep breath and was normal. She'd pushed it all aside like nothing had happened. Charles caressed her cheek, "Evie, oh dear one."

"Charlie." Eve looked at Raven and Candice, "Ray. Candi."

"Are you al-" Charles started.

"I'm fine." Eve said suddenly. She pulled away from the three that had calmed her down, "Excuse me."

Eve ran out of the room and up the stairs. Charles rubbed his head. All of the sudden this was seeming like more of a bad idea than a good one.


End file.
